


Welcome Home

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Hajime has been away for a week so Nagito arranges a surprise for him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Riu!

It had been a long week while Hajime had been away, doing work for the Future Foundation as Izuru. Nagito missed his boyfriend, waking up next him, the small shows of affection Hajime would give him. The intimacy of their love-making sessions. The way Hajime would use him when Nagito needed him to.

Luckily, Nagito knew exactly when Hajime was due to arrive back, so he decided to prepare a little surprise for him. Nagito had been pent up all week, and he was sure Hajime had been too.

To start with his plan, he gathered all the things he would need and placed them on the bed, before stripping completely and getting on the bed. He grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed his real hand to the bed.

Once secured to the bed, he grabbed the lube, coating his mechanically fingers with it. He started to circle his entrance, the cold of the metal startling him a little. He loved preparing himself with this hand that Hajime had created for him. He slipped one finger into himself, letting out a sigh at the feeling. He moved around slowly, inserting a second finger probably a little too soon, but the burning felt so good.

He wanted Hajime to arrive while he was still preparing, he wanted Hajime to see him doing this, on display and open for the taking. He had grabbed a butt plug for if he was delayed though, not wanting his work to go to waste.

Luck was on his side (or was it on Hajime’s side?) as the door opened and Hajime walked in. The door shut, and there was a loud thud as his suitcase dropped to the ground. Nagito looked at Hajime with an enticing smile, while Hajime stared back with wide eyes.

“Mm. Welcome back, Hajime,” Nagito said in a low voice.

“Nagito-? What-?”

“Do you like your homecoming present, _Hajime_?” Nagito asked innocently. He watched Hajime gulp deeply, and smirked.

Slowly, almost like a man possessed, Hajime moved over to the bed, slipping his shoes and clothes off as he did so. He joined Nagito on the bed. Lust clear in his eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” Nagito whispered, still preparing himself, even adding a third finger as he spoke. Hajime let out a ragged breath as he stared at Nagito. Reaching forward, Hajime brushed his fingers against Nagito’s hip, causing a shiver to go up Nagito’s spine. He had really missed Hajime’s touch.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hajime said softly, before kissing Nagito. Nagito moaned softly into the kiss, and soon finds his tongue intertwined with Hajime’s. Hajime’s hand moved down to meet Nagito’s mechanical one. He pulled Nagito’s hand out oh him, replacing it with his warm hand, causing another moan to escape from Nagito. He pulled away from the kiss and looked Hajime in the eye.

“Fuck me. Please,” Nagito asks, his voice desperate.

“Already?”

“Please. I haven’t had you in me for a week,” He just wanted Hajime to hurry up, “I’m ready for you, please.” 

“Well, since you’re begging,” Hajime agreed, and grabbed the lube, pouring some out and rubbing it onto his dick. Nagito almost drooled at the sight of Hajime’s dick, already hard and ready.

Hajime moved to position himself with Nagito, grabbing Nagito’s hip and slowly pushing in, the pair moaning together as they joined. Nagito nodded, starting to chant “yes” breathlessly as Hajime started to move. He wrapped his legs around Hajime’s waist, encouraging him to move faster.

They moved together, moans and cries filling the air. Hajime wrapped his hand around Nagito’s dick, working him towards climax.

“Mm – oh – Hajime!” Nagito cried as he came, tightening around Hajime, causing him to also climax with a moan.

Pulling himself out of Nagito, Hajime flopped on to the bed next to him, his eyes roaming Nagito with admiration.

“Did you really handcuff yourself to the bed?” Hajime asked. Nagito nodded, breathing heavily.

“I was ready for the taking.”

“You certainly were,” Hajime agreed, wrapping his arms around Nagito and kissing his forehead, “That was a nice welcome home.” Nagito nodded, smiling as Hajime released the handcuffs with care. Immediately, Nagito buried his face into Hajime’s chest, closing his eyes and enjoying being back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
